Fusion Guide
Fusions Overview As expected, item fusion crams two items together to make a new one. Simple concept, but it requires quite a bit of trial and error to find out what fusions to prioritize for the average new player. To help alleviate such troubles, this article will break down some of the details so that you can better plan your fusions effectively. Fusion Tiers There are 6 tiers of items in the game, relating to how you obtain them and whether they can be used to fuse others. Tier 0: Standalone Items These are base items that you purchase in the shop or find as mission rewards, but that are not able to fuse with anything. ↓ Show/Hide Items ↓ Tier 1: Basic Items These are base items that you purchase in the shop or find as mission rewards, which can be used in various fusions. ↓ Show/Hide Items ↓ Tier 2: Simple Fusions These are items that are created though a single fusion. Only possible by fusing two Tier 1 items together. ↓ Show/Hide Items ↓ Tier 3: Mid Level Fusions These are items that are created though a total of two fusions. Only possible by fusing a Tier 1 item with a Tier 2 item. ↓ Show/Hide Items ↓ Tier 4: High Level Fusions These are items that are created though a total of three fusions. Possible either by fusing a Tier 1 item with a Tier 3 item, or by fusing two Tier 2 items together. ↓ Show/Hide Items ↓ Tier 5: Complex Fusions These are items are the most intensive to make, requiring a total of four fusions. Possible either by fusing a Tier 1 item with a Tier 4 item, or by fusing a Tier 2 item with a Tier 3 item. ↓ Show/Hide Items ↓ Fusing the Complete Item Set Coming into possession of a complete set of every item requires a minimum of 4 plays through the game. The easiest way to accomplish this would be to fuse all of the most complicated items first, and work your way down until you don't have enough Tier 1 items to fuse anything further. To make this process easier, I'll break down this exact method in detail. ↓ Show/Hide First Play ↓ First Playthrough The first playthrough will focus on completing all Tier 5 fusions, as well as most of the Tier 4 and 3 fusions. A good portion of these fusions should be saved for the end of the playthrough, as many mid-tier fusion items can be very useful. 'Tier 5' Gungnir *(Damascus Steel + Brionac) *Damascus Steel + (Hauteclere + Draupnir) *Damascus Steel + (Amethyst + Straight Spear) + (Amethyst + Dragon Fang) Wind Fire Wheels *(Fire-Tipped Spear + Hermes Shoes) *Fire-Tipped Spear + (Leather Sandals + Herb of Hiding) *Fire-Tipped Spear + Leather Sandals + (Horse Jewel + Fruit of Knowledge) *Fire-Tipped Spear + Leather Sandals + Horse Jewel + (Topaz + Dragon Fang) Elixir *(Ochain + Ambrosia) *(Buckler + Bacchus' Wine) + (Amrita + Golden Apple) *Buckler + Bacchus' Wine + Amrita + (Mandragora + Thousand Day Sake) Sampo Quern *(Jade Mask + Dagda Mace) *(Emerald + Tai Sui) + (Hammer + Falcon Feather Cloak) *Emerald + Tai Sui + Hammer + (Turquoise + Breastplate) 'Tier 4' Hiraishi Doumaru *(Tourmaline + Gandiva) *Tourmaline + (Normal Bow + Megingjord) *Tourmaline + Normal Bow + (Emerald + Dragon Fang) Phobos Mail *(Artemis' Silver Bow + Gjallarhorn) *Artemis' Silver Bow + (Unicorn Horn + Imperial Seal) *Artemis' Silver Bow + Unicorn Horn + (Topaz + Golden Fleece) Laevateinn *(Greek Fire + Mistelteinn) *Greek Fire + (Normal Bow + Hourai Jewel) *Greek Fire + Normal Bow + (Pearl + Angel's Raiment) Invisibility Cap *(Helm + Herb of Hiding) *Helm + (Horse Jewel + Fruit of Knowledge) *Helm + Horse Jewel + (Topaz + Dragon Fang) Burtgang *(Unicorn Horn + Joyeuse) *Unicorn Horn + (Horse Jewel + Harpe) *Unicorn Horn + Horse Jewel + (Ruby + Longsword) Kibisis *(Crystal Skull + Soma) *Crystal Skull + (Thousand Day Sake + Zohar) *Crystal Skull + Thousand Day Sake + (Talisman + Lia Fail) Ame no Kagoyumi *(Cosmographia + Raijoudou) *Cosmographia + (Normal Bow + Zhen Tian Lei) *Cosmographia + Normal Bow + (Ruby + Cannon) Orban Cannon *(Zhen Tian Lei + Banana Palm Fan) *(Ruby + Cannon) + (Sapphire + Voynich Manuscript) Caduceus *(Nadi Astrology + Rosetta Stone) *(Dragon Fang + Heidrun) + (Obsidian + Airgetlam) 'Tier 3' Brisingamen *(Black Opal + Siballine Books) *Black Opal + (Mandragora + Military Text) Amenonuhoko *(Hihiirokane + Vajra) *Hihiirokane + (Alexandrite + Straight Spear) Agneya Astra *(Orihalcon + Vimana) *Orihalcon + (Musket + Phoenix Feather) Wings of Icarus *(Philosopher's Stone + Falcon Feather Cloak) *Philosopher's Stone + (Turquoise + Breastplate) Homunculus *(7 Star Sword + Golden Cockerel) *7 Star Sword + (Phoenix Feather + Talisman) Tathlum *(Claiomh Solais + Selene's Crown) * Claiomh Solais + (Garnet + Selenite) Oodenta *(Nameless Sword + Durandal) *(Nameless Sword + (Longsword + Onigawara) Mikazuki Munechika *(Nameless Sword + Hourai Jewel) *Nameless Sword + (Pearl + Angel's Raiment) Doujigiri *(Nameless Sword + Magic Lamp) *Nameless Sword + (Amethyst + Helm) Cathbharr *(Kutune Shirka + Vimana) *Kutune Shirka + (Musket + Phoenix Feather) Mjollnir *(Sharur + Thunderer) *Sharur + (Black Opal + Musket) Tatenashi Doumaru *(Breastplate + 8 Purification Sake) *Breastplate + (Onigawara + Almagest) Triton's Conch Shell *(Helios' Crown + Megingjord) *Helios' Crown + (Emerald + Dragon Fang) Harmonia's Necklace *(Necklace + Freya's Tear) *Necklace + (Garnet + Dragon Fang) Orpheus' Lute *(Ariadne's String + Benben Stone) *Ariadne's String + (Nameless Sword + Lia Fail) Verethragna *(Tetrabiblios + Ancile) *Tetrabiblios + (Sapphire + Buckler) Tsar Pushka *(Aetite + Torishura) *Aetite + (Straight Spear + Dragon Orb) 'Tier 2' Tamatebako *(Tourmaline + Uchide no Kozuchi) Aesir Helmet *(Hope Diamond + Helm) Durandal *(Longsword + Onigawara) Book of the Dead *(Dragon Orb + Goetia) 'Remaining Tier 1' *Sapphire *Pearl *Alexandrite *Obsidian *Nameless Sword *Hammer x2 *Cannon *Leather Sandals *Necklace x2 *Mandragora *Talisman *Ariadne's String ↓ Show/Hide Second Play ↓ Second Playthrough The second playthrough will complete all of the Tier 4 and 3 fusions, as well as the vast majority of Tier 2 fusions, while still retaining most of the best Tier 1 items. Contrary to the first play, these fusions should be made as soon as possible throughout the playthrough, to grant access to as many quality items as possible for your sizable army. Important Note: All items marked with an asterisk (*) are Tier 1 items left over from the first playthrough that absolutely should be used before the condition to acquire them again is reached. 'Tier 4' Hermes Shoes *(Leather Sandals* + Herb of Hiding) *Leather Sandals* + (Horse Jewel + Fruit of Knowledge) *Leather Sandals* + Horse Jewel + (Topaz + Dragon Fang) Brionac *(Hauteclere + Draupnir) *(Amethyst + Straight Spear) + (Amethyst + Dragon Fang) 'Tier 3' Dagda Mace *(Hammer* + Falcon Feather Cloak) *Hammer* + (Turquoise + Breastplate) Mistelteinn *(Normal Bow + Hourai Jewel) *Normal Bow + (Pearl* + Angel's Raiment) Gandiva *(Normal Bow + Megingjord) *Normal Bow + (Emerald + Dragon Fang) Raijoudou *(Normal Bow + Zhen Tian Lei) *Normal Bow + (Ruby + Cannon) Joyeuse *(Horse Jewel + Harpe) *Horse Jewel + (Ruby + Longsword) Herb of Hiding *(Horse Jewel + Fruit of Knowledge) *Horse Jewel + (Topaz + Dragon Fang) Gjallarhorn *(Unicorn Horn + Imperial Seal) *Unicorn Horn + (Topaz + Golden Fleece) Soma *(Thousand Day Sake + Zohar) *Thousand Day Sake + (Talisman* + Lia Fail) Ambrosia *(Amrita + Golden Apple) *Amrita + (Mandragora* + Thousand Day Sake) 'Tier 2' Zhen Tian Lei *(Ruby + Cannon*) Banana Palm Fan *(Sapphire* + Voynich Manuscript) Ancile *(Sapphire + Buckler) Megingjord *(Emerald + Dragon Fang) Jade Mask *(Emerald + Tai Sui) Magic Lamp *(Amethyst + Helm*) Hourai Jewel *(Pearl + Angel's Raiment) Freya's Tear *(Garnet + Dragon Fang) Selene's Crown *(Garnet + Selenite) Falcon Feather Cloak *(Turquoise + Breastplate) Thunderer *(Black Opal + Musket) Vajra *(Alexandrite* + Straight Spear) Rosetta Stone *(Obsidian* + Airgetlam) Benben Stone *(Nameless Sword* + Lia Fail) Torishura *(Straight Spear + Dragon Orb) Vimana *(Musket + Phoenix Feather) Ochain *(Buckler + Bacchus' Wine) Nadi Astrology *(Dragon Fang + Heidrun) Sibylline Books *(Mandragora + Military Text) Golden Cockerel *(Phoenix Feather + Talisman) 8 Purification Sake *(Onigawara + Almagest) 'Remaining Tier 1' *Sapphire x2 *Pearl x2 *Tourmaline x2 *Black Opal *Alexandrite x2 *Obsidian x2 *Damascus Steel *Hihiirokane *Orihalcon *Philosopher's Stone *Hope Diamond *Longsword x2 *7 Star Sword *Claiomh Solais *Nameless Sword x5 *Kutune Shirka *Fire-Tipped Spear *Hammer x3 *Sharur *Artemis' Silver Bow *Musket *Cannon x2 *Greek Fire *Breastplate *Helm x3 *Helios' Crown *Leather Sandals x2 *Necklace x3 *Dragon Orb *Mandragora x2 *Horse Jewel *Phoenix Feather *Talisman x2 *Onigawara x2 *Unicorn Horn *Ariadne's String x2 *Crystal Skull *Tetrabiblios *Cosmographia *Goetia *Aetite *Uchide no Kozuchi ↓ Show/Hide Third Play ↓ Third Playthrough The third playthrough completes the few remaining Tier 2 fusions and acquires at least one copy of every unique item with a single exception (that damn Golden Fleece!). The "Missing Tier 1" heading details the items you will have left to reacquire on the fourth and final playthrough to complete the full set of items. For the sake of making these last few items easier to acquire, I recommend using the gems and such that can be bought from the shop in the third play fusions. Important Note: All items marked with an asterisk (*) are Tier 1 items left over from the previous playthrough that absolutely should be used before the condition to acquire them again is reached. 'Tier 2' Harpe *(Ruby + Longsword*) Imperial Seal *(Topaz + Golden Fleece) Fruit of Knowledge *(Topaz + Dragon Fang) Hauteclere *(Amethyst + Straight Spear) Draupnir *(Amethyst + Dragon Fang) Golden Apple *(Mandragora* + Thousand Day Sake) Zohar *(Talisman* + Lia Fail) 'Missing Tier 1' *Ruby *Topaz x2 *Amethyst x2 *Straight Spear *Golden Fleece *Dragon Fang x2 *Lia Fail *Thousand Day Sake Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Items